Conociendo a Jennifer Lawrence
by Berlina.james
Summary: Esta historia retrata sobre mi más recurrente sueño. ¿Qué pasaría si en un momento determinado pudiera conocer a Jennifer Lawrence de manera personal e íntima? los sucesos narrarán las respuestas sobre este interrogante.


Odaiba. Hokkaido. Japón. 30 Noviembre 2007.

Escuchamos disparos por todas partes. Mis compañeros & yo tenemos que ocultarnos en unos árboles cercanos. Esperamos hasta que el enfrentamiento se calme, y cuando este pasa salimos a explorar.

–Veo que todo está en silencio comandante.

–Sí Alex, ese silencio es muy raro, mejor vamos a ver.

Lo que observamos es muy aterrador. Cuerpos por todos lados, desangrados y mutilados. Mi expresión es de ira y temor. Una nueva misión es asignada y en un momento determinado escucho un llamado.

–Brasilia. Brasilia.

Salgo de mi estado de concentración, guardo la partida y dirijo mi rostro hacia el origen de la voz. Mi madre tiene un papel en su mano.

–Es una carta muy importante.

–Gracias–. Digo alegre y ansioso a la vez. Recibo la carta de su parte, la abro y antes de leerla mi mamá me dice.

–Ponte del uniforme, tienes un juego muy importante.

Respondo afirmativamente y ella sale de mi cuarto.

Estimado Brasilia Kennedy.

Se le informa que ha sido premiado con una cena romántica con todos los gastos pagos en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, por haber sido el mejor alférez de la generación 2007. Usted cenará con una actriz en proyección. Le sugerimos ir presentable.

Atentamente.

Restaurante Stravinsky

Vaya, impresionante, es el momento de colocarme el traje, pero antes veo un pequeño sobre con una boleta fechada el primero de Diciembre, entonces asumo que la cena es mañana. Por el momento me pongo el uniforme del equipo y salgo con destino a la escuela.

Todo se ve colorido y alegre, globos, banderas, serpentinas y muchas cosas más del equipo decoran los territorios de la escuela. Entro por la puerta principal y me encuentro con mis compañeros de equipo.

–Veo que estás listo –. Dice Rohan. Un chico moreno, alto y con fuertes facciones, también está con su uniforme.

–Si– respondo alegremente –es algo que he soñado, pero a la vez me da tristeza, porque este será el último partido con la escuela–. Paro, las lagrimas estaban por salirse de mis ojos, pero logro concentrarme. El entrenado Bolton llega junto a sus colaboradores y juntos nos vamos al estadio.

El camerino es digno de los estadios japoneses. Pisos hechos de alfombras lujosas y suaves, a tal punto que cualquiera que entre cansado se acueste allí sin sufrir dolencia o enfermedad alguna, las blancas paredes que contrastan con las negras puertas dando un ambiente sobrio y luces LED que le dan aspecto natural. Entramos por la primera puerta de la derecha, en ella encontramos un campo de fútbol cinco, en otro lado están los implementos necesarios, pero el entrenador nos cita al centro del terreno sintético y una vez que estamos en él nos dice con severidad.

–¡Estamos a portas de enfrentar un juego duro y parejo. Para ustedes este será el gran partido, un partido en el cual deben dar todo, porque en los tres últimos años hemos perdido el campeonato local contra los Caballeros azules de Occidente. Así que quiero que ganen, sin importar si lo hacen por la mínima!

Salimos al terreno con el uniforme de entrenamiento que consiste en una camiseta manga larga negra con tres bandas amarillas, dos escudos en la parte superior del pecho y el símbolo ADIDAS entre ellos, la pantaloneta es amarilla y las medias amarillas. Me diferencio de mis compañeros por una larga cabellera castaña recogida en una cola de caballo y una balaca amarilla, así como por manillas en mis manos, estas representan mis países de nacionalidad.

Hacemos de todo, corremos por la zona correspondiente (en mi caso de mediocampo hacia el ataque) dominando balones y tratando de mejorar definición, cuando estaba a punto de definir un desconocido patea la pelota y hace que patee al aire.

–¡Maldición. Se tiró lo que sería una de las mejores anotaciones en entrenamiento alguno! –digo con la furia contenida, volteo a mirar y el chico saca una sonrisa burlona.

–¡Jajaja! ¿Crees que harás un gran gol? ¡Bien, vamos a verlo!

Coloca el balón a las afueras de la media luna, el portero se coloca en posición, pero este es expulsado por un hombre alto con uniforme y gorra blanca, este se coloca en el centro del arco y la barrera de mi equipo es reemplazada por una de chicos de negro, entonces coloco la pelota, me impulso un poco, medito el lugar a patear y un silbido me avisa. Pateo, todo pasa como si de una película se tratara, en cámara lenta veo que la pelota gira lentamente hacia la intersección del palo derecho y el travesaño, pero cuando iba a llegar allí baja un poco y se introduce en el arco.

Los espectadores presientes elogian mi acción, los chicos d enebro y el portero de gorra se van de allí, el desconocidos que me arruinó mi primer tiro libre se acerca a mi diciendo.

–Veo que res muy bueno Kennedy, pero no te confíes, esto solo es buena suerte que tienes, pero no la tendrás siempre.

Se aleja de allí cuenco el profesor Bolton llega, pone una mano en mi hombro y me dice.

–No le pongas atención, solo es un fanfarrón, eres tan bueno que varios equipos en el mundo están haciendo cola por tus servicios, creo que ya tienes tu carrera asegurada.

–Si, lo sé, pero quiero ser una persona integral, quiero formarme e Derecho y Relaciones Internacionales, hacer de este mundo algo mejor y conocer otras culturas.

Vamos al camerino, nos cambiamos de uniforme. En este momento el profesor nos da la formación inicial.

–¡Kahn en el arco, Vieira, Thuram, Nesta y Maldini en la defensa, los volantes son Zidane, Beckham y Ronaldinho y los delanteros. Brasilia, Ronaldo y Ruud Van Nistelrroy. Ahora su misión será ganar este partido para que tengamos un cupo a un torneo sorpresa que hay.

Así, diez minutos más tarde salimos al campo.

El estadio está a reventar, fuegos pirotécnicos y pólvora iluminan el lugar, las personas quedan invisibles en medio del humo rojo que sale de unos tanques ubicados en el techo, el invierno de esta región hace que el campo esté cubierto parcialmente de nieve, por esto la organización del torneo local ha tomado medidas.

–Bien, el estadio tiene cien mil personas sentadas, sin contar con los invitados especiales sentados en los palcos de la parte baja del primer nivel de tribuna occidental. Tenemos una temperatura de diez grados centígrados bajo cero.

Los actos de protocolo inician, la gente está en silencio por un atentado ocurrido hace poco en Nueva York, una vez que se termina el juez nos sortea y el resultado es que atacamos de norte a sur.

Nuestros rivales, quienes tienen un uniforme azul rey patrocinado por la marca Americana NIKE ganaron el balón, los delanteros nos acomodamos en la mitad del terreno y el pito suena. El balón empieza a rodar por la zona media, el número nueve lo pasa hacia sus volantes, quienes tienen el diez, veinte y treinta respectivamente, presiono esa zona yendo de un lado a otro, pero no logro recuperar la pelota. A los cinco minutos veo que Zidane logra recuaperarla, la pasa a Beckham en un impecable cambio de frente, este se desplaza por la zona derecha de nuestro ataque, logra evadir dos barridas y centra la pelota hacia el área, me encuentro en el punto penalti, intento cabecear la pelota, pero el tiro me resulta desviado.

A los diez minutos Linces lanza una jugada, esta es que Ronaldinho evade a dos rivales mediante trucos especiales (trompos, giros y gambetas) luego lanza un pase largo hacia mí, cuando estaba listo apea rematar pierdo el equilibrio y escucho un pitazo. El árbitro sanciona la falta a pocos metros del área grande ofreciendo una oportuna idas para anotar. Me levanto, coloco la pelota, tomo impulso, escucho el silbato. Cobro el tiro libre, el esférico pasa la barrera y se dirige hacia el palo derecho del portero, este llega hasta él y con un manotazo la saca. El tiro de esquina lo hace Beckham, el esférico va de tal manera que el portero tiene que esforzarse para rechazarla, el balón va hacia el frente, donde yo me encontraba. En este momento le pego con zurda, pero no lo hice de buena manera y se va a la tribuna. El tiempo pasa, a los treinta minutos los caballeros azules inician una jugada de contragolpe dejando a los linces descuadrados defensivamente, esto es aprovechado por los delanteros rivales, quienes centran el balón y un cabezazo del rubio con el numero nueve anota el primer gol en contra de los linces. El pitado final suena, nos vamos al camerino y vemos que el profesor Bolton no está contento.

–¿CREEN QUE ESTA DERROTA ES LINDA? ¡HE PREPARADO AL MEJOR EQUIPO QUE EL PAÍS HAYA quiero que ganemos esta edición del campeonato local, que no ganamos hace tres años. Vayan a descansar y reflexionen!

Vamos hacia unas sillas que se encuentran al otro lado del camerino, nos sentamos y Ronaldinho dice.

–Linces es un gran equipo, pero tenemos que aprovechar las oportunidades de anotar, vamos a ganar. Repitan conmigo – Dice el lema. –¿Que equipo?.

–¡LINCES!– Decimos al unísono.

Esperamos hasta que el delegado nos llama y junto al entrenador salimos al campo.

El segundo tiempo fue más pesado que el primero, debido que, Linces no había hecho las tres modificaciones. Seguimos con el mismo equipo, así que nos apropiamos de la pelota rápidamente y la tuvimos en dominio lince hasta los setenta minutos. La gente estaba desesperada, nos silbaban y se alcanzaron a escuchar vulgaridades, el equipo estaba desesperado, no hallábamos la manera de penetrar la férrea defensa de los azules. Ronaldinho está en posesión del balón, se saca a un rival con una bicicleta y realiza un centro a la mitad del área, me demarco de buena manera y meto un fuerte cabezazo contra el piso hacia mi derecha, veo con asombro que el balón ingresa al arco. Es gol de linces World.


End file.
